


Ad Sidera Amare

by RitaPaige



Series: To the Stars Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ad Sidera Amare, Adventure, Aliens, Bi-Curiosity, Female Lead, Fiction, Fighting, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Universe, Original Character(s), Romance, Sci-Fi, Science, Sex, Sexual Content, To the Stars, Voltron, ad astra, multiple characters, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaPaige/pseuds/RitaPaige
Summary: Caught in the middle of a growing intergalactic war Rosealyn must fight for not only her side but her life as she is taken deep into enemy territory. With luck on her side, a handsome space hero swoops in and saves her from a torturous future.Keep updated with character info and others works @RitaPaige4 on twitter and RitaPaige on facebook*****This work is under construction and is currently going through an edit, let me know if you like it as is or are excited about the changes! :) any feedback is welcomed. Thank you for reading hope you'll become a fan!*********Looking for Alpha Readers, hit me up on twitter to find out how to get early access to other works and maybe help define them. @RitaPaige4 Thanks so much!****





	1. Intro

“Ad sidera amare” It's an old phrase, one that has been passed down by many generations now. It means to the stars in love.  
The phrase has been passed down over the years. People say it when something life changing happens. As in your child goes off to college, or a loved one gets married or has a baby. Or say moving to a new planet. Big life events that really mean something to you.  
People in the past used to dream of going up and touching the stars and being able to walk out amongst them. Well they'd be happy to know that all of their dreams came true. So much so that humanity had to leave it's solar system. Not because of alien attack or because of construction of a super highway, not even because the sun had exploded. Simply because humankind had run out of room on those nine planets.  
Yes nine because back in the twentieth century there was a huge fight over whether or not Pluto was a planet. (It's classified as a miniature planet but we don't care, we still love you Pluto.)  
Humanity had outgrown its tiny solar system and had found the means to explore and find new places out amongst the stars. So some very brave people set out to discover brand new worlds. And they happened to find a set of twelve planets and one star that fit their needs so they planted their seeds and grew a new home.  
The first planet founded was Terra, it was the most Earth like and needed the least terraforming. Humans had lived on this planet the longest. For nearly two thousand years now. Many countries and landmasses shared names with the Earth, either out of love to their homeworld or simply because humans don't like change very much. (Plus we think they had run out of new names, but that's just a theory. (A book theory, thanks for reading.))  
And on their journey over vast distances humankind sent their love in the form of Ad Sidera Amare.   
To the stars with love.


	2. To the Stars

Looking outside, one could gaze deeply into a beautiful black sky. Full of shining stars, hiding off in the far reaches of the universe. Each star glistened to its own beat, seemingly dancing in the sky. Not one showing a care for what happened around them.  
The planet Flonatias, (is where we begin) was an interesting place. Not merely for it's amazing colors, or the intriguing flora. Although those sights were some that one could only see once in a lifetime. But also for the odd little satellite that hung in the planet's orbit. A fair sized bar, it rotated with the planet every quintant of the pheb. (A quintant being similar to a day, and a pheb being similar to a year on Terra.)  
Flonatias is home to the Floraidians, a plant like people coming in a variety of colors. Much like any plant, each Floraidian is capable of growing organic life as they will from their bodies, usually pertaining to their species or genus of plant. If one was an Orchid persay, he or she would be able to grow the beautiful flowers anywhere on their bodies. (And I mean anywhere.)  
Now we turn our gaze into this curious little bar. Where a swinging groove ran throughout the main room begging patrons to dance. Drinks flowed like rivers throughout the night. All were merry. Tonight was a perfect night for celebration, and the Pestdarian soldiers, (the ones on leave anyways.) were doing just that.  
The Pestdarian Empire had just won a major battle against the horrible rebels, and were able to ‘acquire’ and ‘liberate’ the planet Flonatias from the rebel infestation. The final treaty to put Flonatias underneath Pestdarian protection, had been signed today. The Emperor of the Pestdarian’s and the Ambassador of Flonatias came together for a historical moment between the two races.  
The planet was in full bloom for the early season, and as it rotated beneath the bar one who viewed through any of the tall glass windows could see the vibrant greens, luscious yellows, and brilliant pinks. The planet looked very much so alive.  
A loud roar came from a dark corner of the bar as some well dressed men shouted out their glee from being off duty and finally able to head back home after a very long deployment. Even though exhausted the men found the energy to celebrate their good news.  
The men were in various states of dress as many had removed their military jackets and loosened up their buttons to get more comfortable. There isn't much sense in partying in your dress suit. Least one were to wish an accident to come to his uniform.  
The men were all purebred Pestdarians, a tall purple cat like people, that generally have yellow or gold eyes with slit pupils and a highly distinguished attitude.  
An overly eager looking young man sat on the edge of his seat as he scoped out the bar looking for the lucky lady he'd take home tonight. His body language told a story of a young pup out on his first hunt.  
"WooooooHooO! Look at the rack on that one!" The young private all but yelled as he stared at a gorgeous cyan woman walking by, her lovely breasts bouncing lightly as she stepped. He almost hoped they would pop out of their tiny cloth prison. The straight bar of clothing just barely held her breasts back.  
"Hey pal you know those girls have two hoohas, right?!" A larger man on his right, joked as he elbowed the young private.  
"Yeah! One for me and One for you!" The private replied happily, sending the entire table into a fit of raucous laughter.  
The woman he had pointed to was a gorgeous young Aquarian. They are mostly known for their two sets of genitals, but much like any lover, they come in a variety of colors. Mostly different shades of blue. Some even have two ram like horns extruding from their heads. Many have small spots of darker blue or sometimes, the same cream color as their horns on their foreheads. The spots continue to appear on their foreheads throughout their long lifespans.  
This cyan young lady happened to have a set of soft creme spots running across her forehead, forming a crown like shape. The young private licked his lips, wishing soo badly that it was his cream running over her face.  
Although a Pestdarian’s genes were not something to simply throw around, (while they can practically mate with whatever they want) it is not always wise to do so. Half breed Pestdarians and their parents are usually treated as lower class citizens. While dating around is encouraged, it is highly recommended that you chose a Pestdarian girl as your wife. While most young Pestdarians heed this warning, one young man told the rules to go fuck themselves.  
His name was Xavier Zyzygos, Commander of the Empire ship Galactica 2706, He was the youngest man in the history of the Empire to become the prestigious rank of Commander, something he did not take lightly. Or let anyone else, for that matter. He sipped lazily on his glass of whiskey as his men debated which species of woman had the best body.  
Personally he thought every woman had a great body, but he wasn't interested in throwing in his two cents, that is, until a woman he could be really interested in came by.  
"Oh man....now there's a woman..." The private whistled as a woman with lavender fur sashayed into the room. She was maybe six foot tall, at the most, thin with an hourglass figure that could kill. Her breasts were large, round, bouncy and barely fit into her tight black dress that glistened like obsidian as she walked through the room and up to the bar. Xavier took note of the thigh high slit in her dress that showed off her lovely legs as she strutted by. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep into those lavender beauties.  
The entire table went silent, as all eyes in the room started watching as she moved past them. It was as if time had slowed down around them. No one could get enough of her as she passed by. Every step she took showing off her lovely figure. The men had a hard time looking away from the woman.  
The older man slapped the young private's mouth and grinned widely. "Hey boy, wipe the drool from your jaw! A woman of that caliber would eat you alive!" He warned with a chuckle as the young man kept staring for a moment more, a dreamy look in his eyes.  
“Oh man...If I had a chance with someone like that…” The private sighed frustratedly as he turned back to the table. He knew the woman was WAY out of his league but he could still dream about her.  
Xavier eyed the beautiful Pestdarian woman as she stopped by the bar, her violet ringlets falling past her shoulders, her eyes bright like two daffodils on a sunny day. She leaned against the bar, her lovely hips and butt forming a heart as she bent forward. He growled into his cup, she was going to be his. No. Matter. What.  
"Now that is a woman..." He said before sipping his whiskey again.  
This took the motley crew by surprise. Usually Xavier kept out of things while they were out on the town and the men had to sneak glances at the women he brought home, usually in the wee hours of the next morning.  
"Hey Commander why don't you show us some of your famous moves?!" The private jested excitedly. He didn't expect much but a lad could still hope. (Perhaps he'd learn a thing or two.)  
Xavier pretended to mull it over as his men started up a chant. “Xavier...Xavier…” They pounded their fists in rhythm on the table before them, shaking the entire table and its contents violently. Luckily the room around them was loud enough that no one noticed their shenanigans.  
"Okay fine…” He grinned. “Watch and learn boys..." Xavier’s words sent a wave of horahs around the table. He then quickly downed the rest of his glass of whiskey and headed towards the bar where she stood.  
She smiled at the handsome bartender as he used his newly grown limbs to juggle bottles and put on a show for the patrons around him. He was a handsome young Floridian with bright green skin, a darker green moss covered his head, it was styled to look like the latest in male hair cuts. He grinned at the woman as he extended a hand and inside of it bloomed an off white almost yellowish ylang ylang flower, the floral aroma filled her nose as she kindly rejected the flower.  
Accepting it would have meant she were his mate for a shorter time than she wished to be. She was looking for a long time lover, not for just a few nights of passion. The man, after spreading his seed, would then start his aging process and become part of the planet, growing back into the soil his kind had came from. And if he did things just right, she would be carrying his seed to begin the process again.  
She thought the man handsome and kind enough but she wanted more than just a one night stand, and not to be a single mother. Even if the children will grow and be off on their own in a few months. She thanked him for her drink then left him with a gracious tip, one that he gladly accepted.  
After she grabbed her drink the renowned Cosmic Nova, a purple liquor with a splash of 'Stardust' on the top. She began to grill the handsome bartender for the real name of the ‘Stardust’, but he wouldn't budge on his answer. And she refused to believe that it really came from a star. She headed to the large bay window on the side of the bar that overlooked Flonatias. Two small armchairs with an end table nestled between them, sat in front of the room sized window, it was just comfy enough to drink and watch the world go by. Or ponder life's most difficult questions, well as difficult as one could get while inebriated. She gracefully sat down and crossed her legs as she stared out at the vibrant and colorful planet as it lazed on by.  
Xavier made it to the bar and proceeded to order another whiskey from the fantastic bartender, who used his extra vines to pull Xavier's private bottle down. After obtaining his drink he walked towards where she sat. He had to wipe the grin off his face before he gave himself away.  
"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" He asked as he appeared on her right side, and gestured towards the open arm chair. Xavier was a tall man, little over seven feet in height, his long dark purple hair was tied back into a low ponytail only two strands of his silver highlights framed his face. A short goatee in the same dark purple with silver highlights sat upon his pointed chin. He had a sleek frame, while not overly muscled you could still tell that they were there. His smile was gentle and charming. But don't let that fool you underneath the surface was a hot lover seeking his next flame. She shook her head and smiled softly at him sending a tingle down his spine. This was going to be easy, it was only a matter of time now. Soon she would be his...  
"Xavier Zyzygos..." He said as he held out his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady..." He took his seat and sipped at his drink. Giving her a flirty wink before his luscious lips touched the rim of the glass.  
"Lillian Dupree..." She replied as she took his hand and shook it. "No, I do believe the pleasure is all mine. Who would've guessed I would bump into the most celebrated man in our military history." She grinned excitedly at him. Her eyes twinkling with curious wonder.  
Xavier thought it queer that a single woman like her would be out in a military zone, and how could she possibly not know he’d be stationed out here? Perhaps his paranoia was kicking in and he was reading too much into this. He didn’t really care as to the why she was here but rather the how she was leaving here. (Hopefully) In his arms, and more importantly his bed.  
His eyes burned like pots of molten gold as he looked her up and down. He licked the corner of his mouth, playing it off as if a drop of whiskey had fallen there. She was just his type, beautiful yet sexy. Yeah she seemed to be the type that could rip a man's still beating heart out and eat it, but he was a renowned lady killer, and he refused to lose this battle of wits. A man can live without his heart, a lady could not.  
"I don't know about most celebrated," He laughed, stroking his goatee. "But thank you miss. Uh would you mind if I ask why you're this far out, m’lady?" He sipped at his whiskey. "It is a war zone afterall…"  
"Ex-war zone, actually.” She corrected then took a sip of her drink. “And as to why I’m here. The same reason you are." She grinned enjoying his confusion. "To have a good time!" She exclaimed. “After all this is the most extravagant bar in all of the cosmos.” She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Xavier. They shared a good laugh and engaged themselves in some light conversation. They flirted back and forth as they told each other stories about themselves. Soon he had her sitting on the edge of her seat as she listened intently to one of his more fascinating tales. Her eyes lit up as he told her of his bravery. Her hands tightly gripped her skirt as she leaned closer. It felt like if she could physically get closer to his words, then she would be able to see the picture better. Until finally he came to a point.  
"Anyways...enough beating around the bush...Miss Lillian, I need a favor from you." He eyed her carefully as she sat back crossing her legs again. Xavier barely contained the smile that wanted to grow on his face, as he had caught a glimpse of what was underneath her tight black dress.  
"OH? And what might that be?" She feigned surprise with a single hand to her soft lips.  
"My men over there in the corner…" He motioned towards his troops. "Their wonderful boys but a little over zealous at times. They didn't have enough bravery to come and talk to you so they sent me to retrieve your number..." He explained, doing his best to come off humble and small. His tone was amused but bashful as his cheeks held the ever so slightest tint of red. But deep behind his eyes burned a hot fire of desire.  
She giggled as she glanced over at the men who were rough housing in the corner of the room. Two of them playfully smacking their arms about, as the rest of the men laughed. She turned her attention back to Xavier, and looked up at him from under her lashes, leaning on the armrest to get closer to him. "You mean none of them had the balls enough to talk to me." She said in a tone of voice that sent shivers down Xavier's spine. He recovered quickly enough and snorted back a laugh. "Well that's fine...I'd rather talk to a man anyways." She practically purred as she leaned further on her elbow, inching closer to him.  
He couldn’t help the arousal he felt when in her presence. Xavier growled playfully at her, leaning in himself. "I see...well how about I get those digits?" He mimicked her purr. Their faces coming within inches of each other.  
"I'll do you one better." She whispered their faces inching closer. He could feel the heat from her breath as she spoke slowly. Then! Suddenly she stood up and motioned towards the dance floor with a nod of her head. "How about a dance Sir?" She grinned at him, her hand outstretched to help him out of his chair. “That way your boys think I’m really interested.” She winked at him.  
“Oh. So you’re not interested?” He said with a sadness.  
“No, you misunderstand me.” She smiled and helped him up. “I am interested, but depending on how you dance will determine how interested.”  
He nodded his agreement with a laugh. “You are a peculiar one miss Lillian.” He took her hand in his, skillfully slipping her arm around his as he stood. “I like that in a woman.” He purred. He was only slightly disappointed to not have her number yet, but he was getting a closer look at her. Not to mention he’d be touching her body in only mere moments. The tik she took his arm, he eagerly escorted her to the dance floor where the music changed, almost as if on cue, to a slower song. She smirked as he wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulling her in close. Her right hand went into his free one and her touch was light on his shoulder as she rested her left against it. Her fingertips barely reached the top top of his shoulder as he was a good head taller than her, despite the added height of her stilettos. He grinned, as he stared down her dress at her soft and ample bosom, savoring the view as he imprinted it upon his memory.  
As they danced they got lost in each other's eyes. His molten gold washing over her dandelion. Both focusing on the other as the crowd around them moved out of the way, silently watching. No one dared to stop these two. They gracefully glid over the floor unnoticing of the attention they drew, but they didn't really care either. In this moment all that mattered were Lillian and Xavier.  
"You're a fantastic dancer..." He admitted as he dipped her low.  
"So are you sir..." She whispered as her head mere inches from the floor swooped back up and next to his chest. She grinned up at him as he smiled seductively at her.  
The passion building up with each brush of soft lips, each graze of a hand sending shivers over nerves that excited them only that much more. Each feeling the call of their loins as they heated up in a frenzy. Xavier’s hand on her lower back only sliding ever so lower onto her rear end.  
Lillian’s fingers gripped onto Xavier’s jacket, alerting him to her desire as a fire built behind her eyes. She carefully chewed the inside of her lip as she stared hungrily at him. His charming behavior had worked on her. He was ready to go in for the kill.  
The song changed many times but the couple didn't seem to notice as they drifted around the crowd to the outskirts of the mob still lost to each other's eyes. Still fighting back the primal urge to just jump the other.  
Xavier brushed the hair from next to her ear to whisper into it. "Why don't you join me in my private room?" His words dripped with the sinful brand of lust that was exclusively Xavier.  
Her ears folded back slightly as a blush ran across her cheeks. She smiled softly and nodded to him before taking up his arm again. She couldn't fight her needs anymore. “Sure…” She whispered nervously.  
He then led her out of the main door. As they left arm in arm the group that Xavier had started this night with cheered their good fortune for if the Commander was lucky enough to take home a lady, they all would stand a chance.


	3. A meeting of two lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The handsome Commander Xavier Zyzygos has fallen for the lovely vixen Lillian Dupree. One dance together and they are head over heels for each other. He smells like spiced vanilla and he wishes to share his most private of parts, she's sweating bullets over what to do. How will our lovers fare with some private time? Do all roads lead to romance for this couple or could something else be brewing?
> 
> Find out more about Xavier at Rita Paige on Facebook.

Xavier led Lillian to the end of the hallway passing the hangar garage where patrons left their spaceships during their visit to the bar. She raised an eyebrow as the hallway dead ended without any sign of another room being present. It was queer to have a ‘private room’ with no way to get to it.  
He had always enjoyed this part. His lady of the night wondering where the hell he was taking her and then the magic happened. He waved his hand in front of the wall, there was a click then the wall slid open revealing a doorway to which Xavier allowed his guest through first.   
As Xavier moved into the small room, Lillian became pressed rather snuggly into his side long enough to were his cologne filled her nose. He smelled like a sweet vanilla cupcake that had been lovingly drizzled in warm anise. Her mouth watered at the smell.  
She frowned, her feeling of excitement starting to fade, as she stood there nearly shoulder to shoulder with him. She dearly hoped he didn't expect them to do much of anything in here. She wasn't about to try and get romantic in a broom closet.  
Upon seeing her disapproval he grinned and chuckled to himself. "Worry not m'lady this is only the entrance." He took a slender finger and slid it gently, down part of the wall in front of him, a trail of purple lights flowing and pulsating behind his touch. "A bit of extra security if you please." He winked and made a clicking noise with his mouth.  
A small number pad popped out of the wall, he quickly typed in a sequence before it disappeared again, finally a door hissed open before them. The large room on the other side greeted them with bright white walls and a beautiful display of stars, peeking in through the ceiling to floor window. The night sky felt alive with all the pulsating stars. Lillian barely noticed anything other than the brilliant sight before her. To her right, Xavier headed up a small set of stairs that led nowhere as a mini bar unfolded itself from the wall to meet him. It looked like something out of a movie.  
"Drink?" He asked as he started pulling out two champagne flutes. Along with his favorite bottle of liquor.  
"Sure..." She muttered from across the room. Her eyes curiously running over the wall of awards behind the desk. She headed left past the plush grey sofa in the center of the room towards the heavily decorated wall. It was all she could do to keep her mouth from gaping open.  
There sat a large wooden desk the color so dark you could barely see the grain. Next to the desk sat an oddly placed fern, oddly because it wasn't native to this area of the universe. Utop of this dark wood desk was a miniature star, it was so immaculately polished that she could see her reflection. Was it? Was it maybe made of platinum? As she walked around the desk, she looked at the different certificates and awards for the bar and came across a sweet looking photo.  
It was a slightly younger Xavier, he had a clean shaven face and stood outside the bar in a spacesuit holding an obnoxiously sized pair of scissors as he cut a ribbon that was held across the front of the bar by two other people in spacesuits. A smile spread across his lips. She smiled too as she held back a giggle. It was definitely a good call to grow out his facial hair.  
Xavier cleared his throat as he sauntered towards the couch, two cream colored drinks in hand. One was offered out towards Lillian. His slim muscular form tempted her as it peeked through his highly see through, tightly tucked in white t-shirt.  
She headed to the center of the room and took her drink, winking at him before sitting down on the couch. She tried to hide the fact that she had been chewing on her bottom lip. It was proving harder than she imagined to peel her eyes off of him. Before she had even met him, she had been warned of his flirtatious ways and how he would always get the girl.  
Xavier noticed the look in Lillian’s eyes. It was obvious that she wanted him, it was almost as if she had taken a marker and written it all over her face. His work was nearly done, all he had to do was seal the deal now. “To us and this wonderful night.” Xavier grinned at his lady of the night.  
They raise a toast together before taking a sip, some of which spills. The droplet landing on Miss Lillian's exposed breast.  
"Opps...maybe I've had a little too much already..." She says with a giggle as she moves to keep the droplet from rolling into her dress.  
Xavier leans over with a smirk. Before Lillan knows it, he sticks his tongue out, placing it gently on her soft bosom and licks up the spilt liquid. He returns to his sitting position grinning like a small child who got away with eating the extra cookies before dinner.  
"Mmmm...Maybe you haven't had enough?" He purrs to her, his eyes burning with lust.  
He takes her glass from her hand and sets it on top of the small blue glass table in front of them. He leans in closer to her. She does the same till their almost touching. The heat between them burning so hot you could almost see sparks.  
"So Xavier..." She whispered as her ears lay playfully back against her head. Her voice taking a pleasurable tone. She slid a hand across Xavier’s chest to gently caressed his cheek.  
His ears perk up then lay back matching hers, as their lips brush lightly. "Yes?" He answers. His words wash over her, burning her with desire as he leans into her hand.  
"How badly do you want this...?" She whispered teasingly. Her lips trailing teasingly over his.  
His arousal was growing too much for him, he needed her closer. He needed inside of her. He growled playfully as he pulled her into his lap, his hard member proudly pressing through his trousers into her butt. His hand goes up her skirt in through the slit, immediately heading towards her inner thigh.  
Lillian pressed her thighs together, squeezing his thumb between them, to tease him a little more as she leaned in. "Xavier..." She whispered sensually in his ear, causing him to twitch. Her hand sliding back down to caress his collarbone. She twirled the fur on his chest in her fingertips as she laid her head against the top of his.  
His face was lovingly pressed into her breast. He didn't bother with an answer as his lips inched their way up before digging into her neck sending shivers running down her spine. She blushed as his left hand had worked its way in between her legs and was now pressing his fingers into her most private of parts.  
"Aww...You're wearing panties..." He groaned, his fingers danced over the cloth that held his treasure. His lips still latched onto the soft flesh on her neck, much like a vampire would. His lips sucking as his tongue worked her skin. He hoped to leave his mark, even though he knew it would be hidden beneath her soft fur.  
"You sound disappointed..." She murmured as she held onto the soft moan that threatened to escape her lips. Instead a small gasp took its place.  
"I am...I took you as a no underwear woman..." He grinned against her collarbone, before lovingly kissing it.  
"And I took you as someone who liked women's underwear..." She giggled as she ran a finger down his cheek. The fur bristling behind her touch.  
He threw her down on her back, pushing her into the soft plush cushions of the couch. He pushed his weight against her hips, pinning her down as his fingers slid up her sides. He took in all of her surprise, enjoying it thoroughly.  
She laid there pinned underneath this horn dog. Her chest tightened, she began to lose her breath. Her throat went dry and her stomach cramped. She wasn’t ready for this. His weight felt eminse compared to her own. Sweat built up on her temple as she fought hard to think of a way out. If he laid fully down on her it'd be the end. She would never be able to throw him off.  
Xavier’s legs prevented her from moving away, his fingers began to worm their way into her underwear. His slender fingers stroking her lower lips, teasing her…. It felt nice, his fingers twitched over her clitors, sending waves of pleasure through her. The muscles in her legs straining under his weight as she fought to move them.   
'I need to end this...' She thought to herself. She wasn't ready to have sex with this stranger. She hated to say that she wasn't interested, because she was very interested or at least her body was. Xavier had an attractiveness to him, he wasn't ugly by any means. His tall slender face, sharp golden eyes (that melted over you), his tight muscles. He was hard to resist but she had to. She didn’t want him that badly.  
He growled playfully as he pulled his hand free to unzip his pants. He then whipped out his long purple slong. He flipped the slit in her dress out of the way. His member was slender with an enlarged head, it throbbed as he laid it against her crotch. He started thrusting his hips to gently hump her legs.  
Her eyes widened in fear as she looked towards the ceiling, she really didn't need to see that. (The first penis she had ever seen and it belonged to a horny purple cat man.)Her lip trembled as her brain went into overdrive. She didn’t have long to figure out how to stop his advances despite her body craving them.  
"Ummm Xavier...uh...maybe.." She started, her head filled with fears as she ran through scenarios. She scooted her hands to her sides to try and sit up.  
He lifted up her legs, parting them slowly as he pressed his lips into her ankle and licked down her calf. His lips tickling in a pleasurable way as they went down.  
Sweat rolled down her temple. Her body shivered, she never knew that she could be turned on by this. Her body was hot, it wanted him to slide on in and have his way with her. Her brain had enjoyed the thought for only moments, she wanted her first time to be more special than this. She had to do something fast, her virginity was on the line.   
"Xavier stop!..." She begged, her lip trembling in fear. Her eyes on the verge of crying.  
He paused for a moment and gave her a questioning look. Was she kidding? Didn't she want sex? Or was it she just needed more time to warm up. He enjoyed a bit of teasing but the throbbing was growing painful, he needed to wet his whistle before too much longer. He carefully slid his hands down her legs and up around her hips before digging his fingers into her underwear. Before slowly, teasingly pulling down on them. His eyes glancing between her eyes and her hidden treasures.  
She bit her lip. It was too late, the underwear got hung on something. Fuck. It was all over now...  
He raised an eyebrow and slid his hand to the spot that the underwear was hung on. Sitting on her left thigh just barely out of sight was a holster, Xavier pulled it off and held it up in front of her. How did he not feel this a moment ago when he was trying to finger her?   
"What is this for?" He asked his thoughts began to race for the worse.  
"F-for protection..." She stammered as he eyed the weapon inside the holster.  
"From who?" He asked raising a suspicious eyebrow. His fingers tapping against the side of the holster. His tone warning her not to lie.  
"For just in case I need it..." She growls before reaching for the weapon. He lifts it up out of her reach. She glares at him before sliding her arm around his neck and smiling gently. "But I guess you are right I don't need it right now..." She pulled his lips into a tender kiss, leaning in with her tongue allowing him to explore her mouth as they fight for dominance. He slows his kissing by pulling hungrily at her lips with his.  
He lays the gun down on the table and pulled her closer to his chest as his hands explore her body. Groping blindly as he slid one to the small of her back to press her hard against him. His lips moving from her lips to the cuff of her ear. "I check guns at the door..." He whispers in a growl before flipping her quickly and pinning her against the couch, both of her hands held to the small of her back by his one hand as the other holds the back of her head. His weight pushing down on her, she cries out in pain. "How did you get the gun in here?"  
She squirms against him in vain. "I don't go anywhere without it! How do you expect a single woman to not protect herself out here!" He pressed more of his weight into her head. Straining her neck a bit.  
"Yes but I have plenty of security here, you shouldn't need it." He countered, his tone angry.  
"What if someone wanted to jump me while in the club! or as I was leaving?!" She cried out a tear slipping down her cheek.  
"You would have gotten it back before you went to your ship, now there's only a handful of reasons you would need to sneak a gun into my club. Who sent you and who's your target?!" He yelled at her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Please can't we just make out?" She began to sweat as her back ached from him pushing into her.  
"Tell me who you really are...." He yelled.  
"I'm Lillian Dupree...and you're really scaring me!" She squeezed out a tear as he watched it roll down her cheek and the panic on her face he believed he may have royally fucked up. He backed off and lets her get up.  
She rolled off of the couch and landed on the floor a scared look still on her face as she crawled away from him. Her face twisted in pain and betrayal. "W-why...?" She muttered.  
"Lillian...I'm sorry. I guess I'm just paranoid..." He sighed and looked down hanging his head as he leaned on his knees. "Being a prominent man, means that I'm the target of many assassination attempts. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"  
He looked up to see that Lillian was now on her feet the gun drawn and pointed at his temple. "You can start by coming with me...." She frowned, her voice firm.  
"I knew it..." He frowned before swinging his arm around hers, successfully knocking the gun out of her hand, sending it skidding across the floor. She grabbed him in return and flipped him over her body sending him into the glass coffee table. Shattering it to pieces.  
She made a run for the gun but he grabbed her ankle, Lillan fell with a hard thud to the floor. She reached out for the gun, it was merely inches from her hand.   
Xavier yanked her ankle bringing her back to him. "You'll regret this!" He growled.  
She looked around looking for a way out then took notice his soft member still hanging free of his pants. Seeing her chance, she kicked in jabbing her heel into it. He let go immediately and doubled over in pain allowing her enough time to scramble to her feet and grab the gun. She turned and pointed it at him.  
"If you come easy...I won't let them do anything to you..." She said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. The glass crunching under her feet.  
Xavier sat up anger flowing hot in his molten eyes as he tucked himself back into his pants. "You won't shoot. You're too weak..." He taunted, a smirk worming its way onto his face. He got to his feet. "You don't have it in you. HA! Some assiassan you are!"  
Her brows knitted together as she pulled the trigger hitting him square in the shoulder. "Next time will be your fucking head! You are coming with me one way or another!" She yelled.  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He held onto his bleeding shoulder, he could feel that she didn't his shoulderbone. His face snapped up to hers. "You actually shot me!" He yelled, still in disbelief. He honestly didn't think she had it in her.  
"Like I said next one's your head! I want you alive but I will kill you if I need to." She warned as she carefully took a few steps closer to him.  
He was seething with anger now, all he wanted to do was have a good fuck. But that's all been blown out of the water now. He carefully waited for her, watching her every step. Until she was close to make his move.  
"Why are you doing this? A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be working against our Empire...Join me." He held out his injured arm while still holding onto the wound. A coy smile placed itself on his face as he stared her down. "I'll make you my wife and you'll be safe from all this...this nonsense..."  
She shook her head. She wasn't going to let him get to her. "No. I don't want you in any regard...You will give me the information that I need and I'll be on my way." The glass crunched sharply under her heels.  
He carefully walked closer to her, inching his way as she panicked. He kept her from seeing him move closer by engaging into more conversation. "But Lillian, think about it. You could come live with me on my ship and be treated like a queen, no a goddess..." She squeezed her eyes shut to try and block him out then! He grabbed the gun from her hand and twisted her arm around behind her. She let out a yell as he pressed her arm into her back. He kicked her legs out from under her. She tumbled to the ground, he pulled her arm out of socket as she fell.  
She screamed loudly the pain in her arm getting worse as he leaned his body weight into her pushing her harder against the floor. Her soft face sinking into the broken glass, a long line of red forming on her cheek.  
She lay there squirming against him only twisting her arm worse. The addredlin in her system starting to wear off and the pain setting in. "Let go of me damn it!" She screamed.  
He pulled out his phone and set the silent alarm off as he twisted her arm more. Her eyes went blurry as her vision faded, she clung to what little perception she had left.  
Within moments three burly Pesdarian men entered the now torn apart room and took the woman from Xavier. Two of them held her by the arms as the third took care of his wound.  
"It's about goddamn time you showed up..." Xavier spat at the nearest man. His arm now hung in a sling, his t shirt removed and showing off his tight purple abs. He stood and walked to where the girl barely hung onto consciousness. He lifted her chin with his good hand then let it fall back down. As her gaze hit the floor, his hand hit her cheek.  
She snapped out of her funk as she glared at the half dressed man standing before her. The hatred behind her eyes burning wildly as she struggled to get at him.  
He chuckled to himself and fixed the bosom of her dress keeping her from spilling out. Then wrapped his slender fingers around her chin once again, he lifted her head delicately to look at his eyes. They sparkled with mischief.   
She closed her eyes not wanting to look at the man, no monster, that she hated the most right now. She was going to get back at that bastard, one way or another.  
His fur tingled her bare cheek as he came in close. He slid his lips tantalizingly over hers as he whispered to her. "Don't worry darling, next time we will finish..." As he pulled away he noticed something was off about her. Even though she was covered in fur just like him, she didn't feel like she was. "What are you hiding from me?" He asked as he began to frisk her.  
"Get off of me!" She yelled at him as she kicked her legs towards him. The guard who was holding her bad arm twisted it until she let out a yelp and stopped moving.  
Xavier went for the slit in her dress, just above it meant to look like decoration was a 'pendant' he pulled it off the dress and her disguise fell through. Her lush lavender fur faded away to a tawny brown skin, the large cat ears on top of her head disappeared completely, the once daffodil yellow eyes that he fell for changed to a sky blue. Those long sexy legs (that he just wanted to curl up in) shorted, her head barely reached mid-chest on him.  
His lips curled back into a scowl as her body finished shifting. He was still very much interested in her, in fact more so now that he saw her true form, he'd been with plenty of Pestdarian women, they weren’t any fun anymore. But her...she was a rarity, he'd never seen someone like her before, some species were close such as the Alteans but still none were as beautiful as her.  
"What else have you lied about?!" He feigned surprise.  
She mustered up what she could and spat in his face, a nice large luggy landed softly on his cheek just underneath his right eye.  
He growled as he wiped it off with his good hand then swiftly kicked her in the solar plexus sending her to her knees. She was curled over, the pain washing over her. She wished that she had her arms to hold her aching stomach. "Get her out of here..." He demanded with a glare. "Put her in the brig on my ship..." He ordered. The men followed his orders and took her to Xavier's ship but not without a fight.


End file.
